Diverse embodiments of kitchen appliances are known from the prior art and are used in the household, in particular, for the preparation of meals. The kitchen appliances often comprise a stirring vessel having a stirring mechanism, which is driven by an electric motor, wherein the drive of the stirring mechanism is provided in the kitchen appliance. In addition, such kitchen appliances, for example the kitchen appliance known by the trade name “Vorwerk-Thermomix”, comprise additional devices for the preparation of food items, which are also referred to as cooked items, for example, inter alia, a heating and/or cooking device, a scale, highly diverse embodiments of stirring mechanisms, such as scrapers, etc. Various buttons and switches are provided, in addition to a display, for the purpose of operating the aforementioned devices, by means of which an operator can conveniently control and monitor the preparation of the cooked item.
A recent development within the framework of advancing computerization is a trend of automating the preparation of food items in a kitchen appliance. It is known, for example, that the operator can view preparation instructions on the display of the kitchen appliance, which the operator must then implement in order to prepare the food items, for example by actuating the aforementioned switches or buttons and/or filling the stirring vessel with the ingredients required for the food items.
Such control programs for kitchen appliances are typically stored in a non-volatile memory of the kitchen appliance and can therefore be used immediately after the kitchen appliance is acquired. The reason therefore, inter alia, is that generating the control programs involves a great deal of complexity. This is the case because, in contrast to the generation of other computer programs which, in the worst case scenario of faulty programming, can result in a “blue screen”, i.e., a system crash, a faulty control program of a kitchen appliance merely results, in the simplest case, to the prepared food items being inedible. In the worst case, a faulty control program can cause the stirring mechanism to begin moving uncontrollably and disable safety mechanisms, which could result in injury to the operator.
Proceeding therefrom, one aspects addressed by the innovations herein is that of providing an arrangement, by means of which a control program for the automated preparation of a kitchen appliance can be generated and implemented by the kitchen appliance in a particularly simple and reliable manner.
Drawbacks associated with this aspect may be solved by the features of the independent claims. Advantageous embodiments and developments of the invention are described in the dependent claims.